


Cinque volte in cui Genn cercò di dire grazie e una in cui ci riuscì.

by lathra



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathra/pseuds/lathra
Summary: Sarebbe stato giusto ringraziarlo, invece il giorno dopo tacquero entrambi con omertà, giocarono insieme a fingere che non fosse successo.| Gennex





	Cinque volte in cui Genn cercò di dire grazie e una in cui ci riuscì.

 

 

 

 

La prima volta in cui Genn avrebbe voluto ringraziare Alex, e non l'aveva fatto, coincideva con la prima in cui avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo in assoluto.

Non si conoscevano affatto bene, allora, sapevano poco l'uno dell'altro, rimasugli di conversazioni, accenni nient'altro che vaghi ai rispettivi interessi.

Suonare a tempo perso non sembrava nemmeno un passatempo così originale da poterli spingere a fare amicizia.  
Era una cosa di moda, lo faceva un po' chiunque, improvvisarsi artisti incompresi eccetera.

Un compleanno di amici in comune, una festa in garage, di quelle con tanta gente, piatti di plastica, alcolici fregati dai frigoriferi di casa, più una parvenza di trasgressione che altro. E poi, in mezzo al bordello della torta e delle fotografie, da qualcuno era partita l'idea, e in breve erano in una decina a strillare: «Sì, Gennaro, facci sentire qualcosa!»

La richiesta non gli faceva affatto piacere. Era un momento di transizione in cui sentiva la propria musica fragile, un'introspezione solitaria, una gemella scomoda, una creatura incapace di uscire automa nel mondo.  
Aveva esitato, bofonchiato, la gente insisteva.

La voce di Alex, poco distante, si era opposta alle altre. «Lasciatelo in pace, cantare è una cosa di stomaco, uno lo fa solo quando si sente.»  
Genn si voltò, incontrò il suo sguardo. Vi scorse una scintilla d'empatia, poi un sorrisetto solidale a cui rispose con titubanza. Il sollievo fu intenso quanto lo era stata l'angoscia. Ma rimase zitto, si girò di nuovo, rimase con quella sensazione di vuoto e pieno, di chi ha appena sfiorato una disgrazia o assistito ad un miracolo.

 

 

La seconda volta venne quando ormai cominciarono a strimpellare in compagnia. Un pomeriggio di sole, di afa, con le finestre spalancate e nemmeno un filo di vento, e loro sdraiati sul letto, chini sulla scrivania, con le parole che venivano via facili come gusci sotto uno schiaccianoci...

A Genn sembrava che Alex avesse bucato la sua anima, e che adesso stesse perdendo, colando sui fogli, sugli spartiti, che stesse macchiando di concitate annotazioni il bianco di quel lungo silenzio, tutto ciò che non voleva più dimenticare nè poteva più reprimere.  
Era inebriante e vertiginoso.

All'improvviso i suoi pensieri cantavano precisamente i suoni giusti, la chitarra di Alex li esalava tali e quali.

Anche Alex era contento, le sue emozioni erano qualcosa di definito e luminoso, e anche il modo in cui aveva detto "allora riprendiamo domani" lo era, e Genn aveva trattenuto tra le dita il capo di un filo che si poteva dipanare, di un bene che poteva avanzare, proseguire.  
Una promessa.

E l'aveva avuto lì, sul ciglio della bocca, grazie, e all'improvviso si era un po' imbarazzato di essere così felice, non voleva dare una brutta impressione ora che tutto funzionava. Si era morso la lingua.

 

 

 

  
La terza volta era di domenica, era autunno e girava l'influenza. Fin dal risveglio Genn aveva supposto di avere la febbre, ma non aveva osato cancellare le prove che erano in programma, ci sarebbe stato un live da lì a poco e ci teneva davvero troppo per correre il rischio di sentirsi responsabile di un eventuale fiasco.

Si era presentato allo studio con una faccia sbattuta e una voce come carta vetrata. Alex aveva proposto di rimandare, ma contro una tale testardaggine non aveva potuto nulla.

Dopo un paio di prove atroci, durante l'ascolto delle basi, ad un certo punto non ben determinato Genn doveva essersi addormentato lì, con la testa sulla scrivania, inzuppato di sudore gelido sotto la giacca.

Un paio di ore più tardi si era svegliato sul divano, con un plaid rimboccato fino al collo, un panno umido e ancora fresco attaccato alla fronte, un bicchiere d'acqua e un'aspirina sul tavolo. Alex alle undici era dovuto scappare, non c'era più nessuno.

Genn non osò quasi muoversi da quell'involto di coperta, quella premura. Gli parve per un istante l'unica difesa gratuita dal mondo intero che gli fosse mai stata offerta, che non ne sarebbero venute delle altre.  
Non voleva disfarsi del modo in cui la stoffa lo cingeva; ognuno di quei piccoli gesti rifletteva nitidamente Alex, poteva quasi vederlo, mentre gli sollevava la testa dal tavolo, gli distendeva le gambe sui cuscini.

Sarebbe stato giusto ringraziarlo, invece il giorno dopo tacquero entrambi con omertà, giocarono insieme a fingere che non fosse successo.

La promessa era diventata un presagio.

  
Genn litigava spesso, ormai era un'abitudine sgradita come molte altre, sciorinare le solite litanie ritrite con le solite persone, non venire a capo di nulla e tenersi solo il malumore, la voglia di appallottolare il mondo con una mano e lanciarlo il più lontano possibile da sè.  
E un giorno era capitato ad Alex.

Genn era andato a trovarlo, l'aveva visto e aveva riconosciuto i sintomi, quelli comuni che ti lascia un certo tipo di litigata, che ti lascia con la bocca piena di veleno e un subdolo sospetto ancora più inquinante a brulicare nel cervello.

Gli aveva permesso di sfogarsi, aveva contemplato quella disillusione e ricordato la propria.

Alex l'aveva sospirato alla fine, mentre si strofinava gli occhi, mentre condannava una parte della propria vita:  
«Ci sono cose che so che tu capisci, e gli altri no.»

Allora Genn avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo per quelle parole -da solo non avrebbe mai realizzato di essere per Alex un punto tanto fermo quanto Alex lo era per lui, e avrebbe voluto ringraziare pure quel litigio, che aveva avuto qualcun altro, di cui Genn non avrebbe saputo mai niente, di cui non chiese, perchè se quell'improbabile combinazione di circostanze fosse mancata non sarebbe saltato fuori il pensiero che fra loro due quelle chiacchiere dolorose e sterminate non c'erano mai, e quelle provenienti dall'esterno non avevano potere.

Genn non l'aveva ringraziato, però, c'era troppa amarezza nell'aria, avrebbe stonato. Non c'era una vera festa da celebrare in quella confessione.

 

 

 

 

  
La quinta volta fu molto più difficile trattenersi dal parlare, accettare quanto fosse necessario tacere.

Alex aveva la testa china mentre suonava, forse era stata colpa del modo in cui teneva il collo, del suo sguardo, di uno scherzo della luce o di chissà cos'altro -era stato un gesto impulsivo, una stronzata bellissima di cui era stupendo illudersi e che divenne spaventosa quando Genn la tentò.

Tendersi verso di lui, artigliargli la nuca, e poi dover affrontare il suo sguardo.  
Aveva perso il coraggio, in un istante era pentito, terrorizzato.  
Non gli aveva nemmeno sfiorato la bocca, era impietrito.

Alex aveva sorriso il sorriso più triste del mondo, aveva detto figurati, non fa niente, è colpa mia, forse sembrava che dormissi in piedi e volevi svegliarmi.

Grazie Alex, aveva pensato Genn, grazie di tenermi anche quando non dovresti sentirti in dovere, quando sono un deficiente e dovrei solo crepare.

Si chiese solo perchè facesse così male, perchè serrare le labbra doleva come serrare i lembi di una ferita.

 

 

 

  
Quella volta in cui Genn aveva voluto ringraziare Alex, e ci era riuscito, era stato dopo un concerto.

Avevano cantato, e prima di cantare Genn si era angosciato, e Alex gli aveva preso una mano e l'aveva stretta con tranquillità, gli aveva infuso la sua forza serena, la sua energia bianca, gli aveva detto guardami Gè, sorridi.

Genn si era sentito come dopato, animato da una sostanza aliena che non proveniva dal suo corpo ma lo muoveva, ed era andato tutto al meglio.

Erano tornati a casa in auto diverse, il motivo non era importante, amici diversi che li avevano travolti, acclamati, era una notte troppo gloriosa per insistere nel dare un senso a ciò che accadeva.

Genn rimase incuneato oltre il rumore degli altri, sul sedile della macchina, fissando il cellulare che premeva sul palmo, la schermata vacua del messaggio. Eccolo lì, tornato al silenzio dell'inizio, del prima di Alessio, perchè senza Alessio cosa diamine restava di lui, il pavido, il fallibile...

Gli occhi rimanevano piantati su quella g che non avrebbe premuto, a quell'esordio, a quella fine.

Nello stesso istante di un pensiero fatalista, il cellulare vibrò fra le dita. Quella sensazione gli entrò nelle falangi, gli pervase le vene dei polsi.  
Messaggio.

  
"Volevo soltanto ringraziarti, non solo per stasera che è stata bellissima, ma in generale, grazie di tutto."

  
Genn galleggiò in quelle parole. Le articolò con le labbra per materializzarle di più, poi vi si arrestò, brancolò, crollò e si sentì punto da un sapore immensamente dolce, lieve e torrenziale al contempo.

Non mosse un muscolo per un pezzo. Quando lo fece, digitò rigidamente, una lettera alla volta. Senza avvertire più di avere rinunciato a questo, e senza più capire bene cosa questo fosse.

 

  
"Grazie a te."

 


End file.
